Can't Stop Thinking About You
by I Love The Stuff I Comment On
Summary: This is a continuation of "Summer Heat" by SP00K. They thought it was nothing, they thought that things would go back to normal. They were wrong. But what they don't realize, is that the sooner they realize they were meant for each other, the sooner things would get easier for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

Hello fans of "Summer Heat" by SP00K!

I have been given permission, by SP00K, to write a sequel to "Summer Heat."

This story will basically totally random ideas formed into a story. No, it is not a series of one-shots. The chapters will be full length.

I am going to warn you now. Updates will be completely based on my schedule and ability to not procrastinate.

I hope you all like it as much as you liked "Summer Heat!"

See Yawl! (Computer made me type "yawl." I never actually say it.) :{D

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

"People Talking" _"People Thinking"_

"**Beast Talking" **_**"Beast Thinking"**_

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Chapter 1**

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Inu-Tachi, No P.O.V**

It had been one week since Kagome's and Sesshomaru's *ahem* encounter. Kagome never told anyone about her time at the lake. She did not even say that there was anyone else there whatsoever. Kagome knew that if anyone of them knew *ahem* well, more if Inuyasha knew, and then he would flip out and hunt down Sesshomaru. In the process, delaying the jewel shard hunt, and then blame it on poor old Kagome one way or another. Then there would be a huge fight, many 'sittings,' a number of swears, and more delaying. Which then would lead to another fight and the process would repeat until something happens to distract one of them, such as Kouga, Kikyo, or, need of food or sleep. They might even fight until Kagome 'sits' Inuyasha to oblivion and goes home. Kagome did not want any of that, so she chose not to tell any of them.

No matter how hard she tried, though, she could not stop thinking about the encounter between her and Sesshomaru. Unbeknownst to her though, Sesshomaru was having the same problem.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Sesshomaru Group, Sesshomaru P.O.V**

"_Why can this Sesshomaru not stop thinking about the encounter between this Sesshomaru and the miko? It was just a way to fix this Sesshomaru's *ahem* problem. It was nothing and will never happen again."_

"**It was not nothing and you know it."**

"_What are you doing out?"_

"**You know why, and if you don't, I'm not telling you. Like I was saying, it was not nothing and you know it."**

"_It was nothing and what you say won't change that."_

"**No, it wasn't."**

"_Yes, it was."_

"**No."**

"_Yes."_

"**No." **

"_Yes."_

"**No."**

"_Yes, it was now stop this useless argument."_

"**This is not an argument, this is a contradiction."**

"_No it's not."_

"**Yes it is."**

"_No"_

"**Yes."**

"_No."_

"**Yes."**

"_No."_

"**Yes."**

"_No."_

"**No."**

"_Yes."_

"**HA! You just admitted we were having a contradiction!"**

"_Fine, we were having a contradiction... what were we having a contradiction about again?"_

"**Baseball."**

"_And what, pray tell, is this baseball you speak of. This Sesshomaru can assure you that we were not talking about it."_

"**Just a word I made up. We were talking about our miko."**

**(A.N. I was trying so hard not to laugh while writing this. This scene was based off of a scene from Monty python. It was called "The argument clinic.")**

"_Ah, the miko. What do you find so interesting about her? What we did meant nothing and will never happen again."_

"**IT DID MEAN SOMETHING! Where is our miko? I can't smell her. Is she safe? Is she in trouble? Does she need us? I want to see her. WHERE IS SHE?! BITCH NEEDS TO BE SAFE! I WANT BITCH! WE NEED HER! SHE SAFE IN OUR ARMS! FIND BITCH! HOLD HER! HELP HER! PUP HER! WHERE MATE! WANT MATE! FIND MATE!"**

"_ENOUGH! IT DID MEAN NOTHING! SHE IS NOT OURS! SHE IS WITH OUR HANYOU HALF-BROTHER! SHE DOES NOT NEED US! I DO NOT KNOW WHERE SHE IS! SHE IS NOT OUR BITCH AND SHE DOES NOT NEED TO BE SAFE! YOU CANNOT HAVE HER AS A BITCH AND WE DO NOT NEED HER! SHE WILL NEVER WANT TO BE IN OUR ARMS! THIS SESSHOMARU WILL NOT FIND HER! THIS SESSHOMARU WILL NOT HELP HER! AND THIS SESSHOMARU WILL NOT PUP HER! SHE IS NOT OUR MATE, SHE NEVER WILL BE OUR MATE, AND THIS SESSHOMARU WILL FIND A SUITABLE DEMONESS TO BE OUR MATE SO. BE. QUIET!"_

"**I don't care WHAT you say, you will change your mind. You will see that OUR miko IS the one for us."**

"_And what are you, pray tell, going to do?"_

"**You will see."**

"_Beast, this Sesshomaru demands you tell him what you are planning."_

"…"

"_BEAST!"_

"…"

"_Fine, be that way. This Sesshomaru will prove to you that this Sesshomaru is right."_

"**And how will you do that? Are you planning on joining the group?"**

"_That is exactly what this Sesshomaru is planning."_

"**Fine, whatever makes you happy."**

"_**This is exactly what I wanted. Be careful master, your plan is about to backfire on you."**_

"Rin! Jaken!"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hai, Milord."

"Get ready, we're leaving."

"Hai Milord."

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?"

Just as I was about to answer, that annoying toad I call a retainer interrupted.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! MILORD DOSN'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOUR SILLY LITTLE QUESTIONS! YOU SHOULD JUST KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT AND FOLLOW ALONG OBIDIENTLY! YOU'D BE LUCKY IF WE DIDN'T JUST DROP YOU OFF IN…"

"JAKEN!"

"Yes, Milord?"

A rock connected to that stupid toads head, effectively knocking him out.

"Rin."

"Hai."

"Place Jaken on A-Un, we are going to be joining Inuyasha's pack."

"YAY! WE CAN SEE KAGOME-NEE SAN!"

I was startled to hear the title Rin gave the miko. She considered her a sister even when she only saw her a few times in our travels. My beast suddenly thought it would be a good time to show up.

"**Pup thinks highly of her. Even after only a few encounters. Mate will make grate mother of our pups!**"

"_How many times must this Sesshomaru remind you? She is NOT our mate and she will NOT carry our pups. Now, go back into your cage and leave this Sesshomaru alone."_

"**Fine, I'll leave… For now."**

My beast left me alone after that. We then continued on our journey to my half-brother's pack, to start an alliance to defeat the vile creature known as Naraku, and to prove to my beast that Inuyasha's wench is NOT the one for us.

"_Two birds with one stone." _I mused to myself.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Authors Note:**

CLIF HANGER! (Insert evil laugh) No more for this chapter! (A series of gasps and cry's of 'why' etc.) Just kidding! :{D (LOTS of evil glares) Um, guys? (Screams of 'get her' ring through the air) AHHHHHHHH! I'M WRITING! I'M WRITING! PLEASE! STOP CHASEING ME!

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Inu-Tachi, No P.O.V.**

Inuyasha was pushing the rest of the Tachi to the absolute limit and then some. It was driving everyone insane. Why could the half-demon not see that the humans of the group and, surprisingly, the other demons, did NOT have the strength that he had?

Kagome was fed up. They needed to stop. Now. So she just stopped, dropped her bag, and sat down and started making camp.

"HEY WENCH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Making camp Inuyasha. We need to stop and rest NOW. Everyone else but you is tired. We are setting up camp. I am not going any further and that is FINAL."

Kagome spoke in a tone that said 'You-are-going-to-get-sat-if-you-make-us-go-any-further.'

"Keh."

Kagome broke into a dazzling smile.

"Thanks Inu!"

While everyone started getting ready, no one noticed the blush on Inuyasha's cheeks.

Once everything was set up Kagome started gathering her stuff for a dip in the hot springs.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you know where the closest hot spring is."

"Feh, over their wench." Inuyasha said while pointing right.

"THANK YOU!" Was heard a slight distance away.

When Kagome found the hot springs, she striped and practically jumped in.

"Ahh, this feels great!"

Unbeknownst to her though, she was being watched.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Authors Note:**

Okay NOW, I'm done with this chapter. BUT, I STILL made it a cliffhanger. I hope you like it.

PLEASE, tell me what you think. Did I do good or bad. I can tell if people are reviewing or not. No, I can't tell WHO is not reviewing but I can tell IF people are not reviewing.

I give my apologies to SP00K for taking so long to write this.

People who give reviews will get a shout out and possibly a compliment for all to read.

OH, and could SOMEONE tell me if my little scene where Sesshomaru was having a contradiction with himself was funny or not. I may put more Monty python based stuff if it was.

SO PLEASE, KEEP ON READING. AND IF YOU ENJOY, TELL!

Anyway… SAYOUNARA SUCKERS! (Writer starts running away)

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Additional**** Authors Note:**

I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I am a HUGE procrastinator. I noticed a mistake in this chapter so I decided to fix it for any readers that get/got confused... Okay, it was in the A.N. above but I still wanted to fix it. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be uploaded within the next two weeks. I hope you like it. :{D


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

HEYO! I started this chapter the same day I finished the first so I can't give shout outs to the reviewers because I have not had any.

Anyway, so this is the second chapter. I will reveal who is being a peeping tom.

This is my second story and I would really like it if you think I stink at this or not.

Random note. I will never say that I suck at this because that is a very awkward term.

So… STORY TIME.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

"People Talking." _"People Thinking."_

"**Beast Talking." **_**"Beats Thinking."**_

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Chapter 2**

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Kagome, No P.O.V.**

Kagome was relaxing in the spring, completely unaware of her observers.

**(A.N. Notice the "S")**

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Sesshomaru's Group, Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

My group had been traveling for hours now. Jaken had awoken and was now grumbling as Rin hummed to herself.

We were walking through the woods when I smelt my miko.

"_Wait, my miko? She is not mine and I have no desire for her to be"_

"_**Yeah, you keep saying that. You just wait until we are traveling with her. You will see what I see in her."**_

I took a tentative sniff in the air to take in her scent and prove to my beast the she was just another putrid smelling miko.

But she wasn't.

She smelt of wild flowers in the forest just after a thunderstorm.

It was the most intoxicatingly delicious, CLEAN, smell I had ever smelt.

"_Damn, why could she have not just smelt putrid like all other nigen? No, she had to have the most amazing smell I had ever had the pleasure of smelling."_

"**Beast one, master zero."**

"_Shut up."_

I scented the air again and noticed that she was in a hot spring. I took another sniff and immediately wish I had not. There were two other males there. One was my half brother, and one was the wolf prince, Kouga, I believe his name was. Their scents immediately sent my beast into frenzy.

"**THEY WATCH MATE! KILL THEM! NO ONE WACHES MATE BUT US! NO ONE WILL EVER HAVE MATE BUT US! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!"**

I could feel my control slipping. I knew that the only way that my beast would calm down would be to see the miko. So I made a decision.

"JAKEN."

"Yes Milord!"

"Watch Rin."

I didn't wait for the toads answer. I sped off towards my miko.

**(A.N. YOU SAID MY AGAIN SESSHY! HAHA)**

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Kagome, Kagome P.O.V.**

I sank down into the water and started washing my self. Once that was done, I sat back and relaxed.

All of a sudden, images of my encounter with Sesshomaru started to flash through my head and I started to heat up.

"_Damn, why can't I stop thinking about me and Sesshomaru at the lake? He just used me to relieve himself."_

"**But that may not be true."**

**(A.N. I know it is in beast text but I have a plan for that. I am still figuring out how I'm going to explain it but you have trust in me on this, I have a plan.)**

"_Of course it's true. Why else would he take me? He thinks humans are no better than the dirt under his boots and all the encounters we've had before he has either tried to kill me or thought I was stupid and annoying to stand up to him."_

"**You don't know that. Perhaps he was impressed by you standing up to him."**

"_Yea right."_

"**Well I am going to be optimistic about this. You know you want him."**

"_What… I don't… you can't… _*sigh* _Fine maybe I do."_

"**You also know that you have for a long time. Ever since you saw how he interacted with Rin."**

"_*_Sigh_* Yes you're right. But he could never want me."_

"**How do you know that?"**

"_Because I'm human and…"_

"**Rin is human."**

"_Yes, but I'm just a plain boring girl, and I'm sure that he has many high ranking, beautiful, sophisticated, elegant, powerful DEAMONESSES just flaunting themselves at him."_

"**Perhaps he dose not care if they are high ranking? Have you never heard the term 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder?' Once again, perhaps he doesn't care if they are sophisticated or elegant, and people like that are normally snobs and I'm sure he dose not want a snob. **(A.N. Sorry people who think they are elegant and sophisticated. I could not think of anything better. I AM SURE NONE OF YOU ARE SNOBS!)** Also, powerful? WE ARE THE FRICKEN SHIKON MIKO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND COULD PURIFY THEIR ASSES IF WE WERE PROPERLY TRAINED!"**

"_You may be right, but…"_

"**But what?"**

"_No one could want me."_

"**If you think that then you are letting Inuyasha get to you."**

"_*_Sigh_* Can we stop for a bit and relax? I think I need it."_

"**Fine, but don't think so lowly of yourself. You're better then you believe."**

"_All right."_

As I was relaxing, I noticed two auras close to where I was bathing.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Kouga's Group, Kouga P.O.V.**

**(A.N. This is before he was being a peeping tom.)**

I was on the hunt. Speeding through the trees, the wind in my face and the sounds in my ears. It was exhilarating. I looked behind me and noticed that my comrades were a way's away.

"_Damn it. Why can't those two keep up?"_

"**Because you have jewel shards, duh."**

"_Oh… right. Lets stop and rest for the night."_

"**Agreed."**

"HEY GINTA, HAKKAKU! WE'RE STOPING FOR THE NIGHT!"

"THANK YOU KOUGA!" They yelled at the same time.

I ran ahead a little ways and stopped in a clearing that I deemed suitable. I waited for my comrades to catch up. Once they did, I went to go hunting.

"Stay here, I'm going hunting."

"Yes Kouga." They answered at the same time

I left to start looking for food. On the way back, after catching a bore and two deer, I smelt my woman… bathing.

"_Lets go check if she is okay."_

"**You just want to see Kagome naked."**

"_Damn, you know me too well."_

"**Of course I do, I'm your beast."**

"_Anyway, lets go."_

"**We should not do this."**

"_Why?"_

"**Because Ayame will not be happy."**

"_What dose it matter what Ayame thinks?"_

"**Because, stupid, she is our MATE-TO-BE! Also, Kagome is a sister of the pack."**

"_SO! Kagome is OUR women! SHE is our mate-to-be NOT Ayame! So shut up and let's go!"_

"**You stupid, stupid baka." (A.N. Baka means idiot)**

"_What was that?"_

"**Nothing master."**

"_That's what I thought."_

By that time, I was at the hot springs. I arrived just as Kagome sat down. She looked so beautiful with the steam surrounding her. I could not help but stare.

"_Damn, she's beautiful." _

"**That may be true, but she is NOT our MATE so we should LEAVE or at LEAST turn AROUND. AND. NOT. LOOK!"**

"_Oh shut up. She's my woman and I can look if I can."_

"**We're going to get what's coming to us, and it will be all your fault."**

"_What was that?"_

"**Nothing, nothing at all."**

"_Good."_

"_**Baka master."**_

I continued to watch MY woman. She seemed to be deep in thought. After a while, Kagome's head snapped up.

"WHO'S THERE?" I heard her yell.

It was then that I noticed there was another person spying on MY woman. It was Inuyasha.

**(A.N. HAHA! Kouga just admitted that he was spying on Kagome! HAHA!)**

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Inu-Tachi, Inuyasha P.O.V.**

**(A.N. Once again, before being a peeping tom.)**

I was watching everyone get ready for the night. Kagome just left to go take a bath.

"_What is it with her and baths? She dose not need one every night yet she insists on taking one every chance she gets."_

"**But she smells wonderful because of it. Unlike normal humans who smell awful because they hardly bathe."**

I was surprised that my beast was talking to me. He probably only had done that about five or six times before.

"_Why are you talking to me? You hardly ever do."_

"**I never had the reason too."**

"_So what's your reason now?"_

"**Too tell you what I told you before. If you can't remember with that baka brain of yours then I will remind you. I said 'but she smells wonderful because of it. Unlike normal humans who smell awful because they hardly bathe.' You know this fact is true."**

"_HEY! I'M NOT A BAKA!"_

"**Is that the only part you remembered about what I just said?"**

"_NO! That fact my be true, but her bathing every night slows us down!"_

"**How exactly dose it slow us down? We have already stopped for the night."**

"_IT JUST DOSE OKAY!"_

"**Lets go watch her."**

"_Wh… WHAT!"_

"**LETS. GO. WATCH. HER. What part of that dose not make sense to you?"**

"_Oh I don't know… maybe ALL OF IT!"_

"**And why exactly can you not understand that simple statement?"**

"_BECAUSE! YOU want to go and WATCH KAGOME BATHE! SHE'LL 'SIT' US TO HELL AND BACK IF SHE CATCHES US!"_

"**IF being the key word. We can leave before she catches us. I am your baser desire so what I want, you want."**

"_WHA… THA… WHY… AUGH! FINE! But ONLY for a LITTLE while OKAY?!"_

"**Fine by me."**

"HEY! I'm going to go on a walk." I told the rest of the members of our tachi.

I was off before they could answer.

When I got to the hot springs, Kagome was deep in thought.

"_She looks like an unearthly being."_

"**Agreed."**

Just then, I smelt the wolf. I knew he was watching MY Kagome. Then, Kagome's head snapped up.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"_Oh…"_

"**Shit…"**

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Authors Note:**

DONE! Whew **-.-' **That took a bit.

THANK YOU TO:

**VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS**

**aintgotnone (Guest)**

**Biancaiko**

**LoveInTheBattleField**

**SP00K**

**Itzy (Guest)**

EACH OF YOU GETS YOUR OWN CAKE IN YOUR FAVORITE FLAVOR WITH YOUR FAVORITE ICEING IN THE SHAPE OF YOUR FAVORITE INUYASHA CHARACTER! (The actual cake is in the shape of the character)

Hey I like to bake. I once made a LEGO man cake, with the help of my mom (hey, I was 8… I think), for my little brothers birthday. He was SOOOO happy. I think he was 5 or 6.

So anyway… I will TRY and get the next chapter up by the 22nd or 23rd so please don't get annoyed if my updating time is really annoying.

So… UNTILL NEXT TIME! ( ^_^ )


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

Thank You To (Drumroll)

**LoveInTheBattleField**

(People Cheering)

You were the first person to review for chapter 2 so THANK YOU!

To symbolize my thanks, you get your favorite dessert!

(Hands Over Dessert) Here you go.

So in this chapter we will see what happens to Kouga and Inuyasha. I hope they get what's coming to them.

**Random person: **Don't you already know what's going to happen?

**Me: **As of right now… No, no I do not. I'm just going to write what comes to me.

**Random person: **Oh, alright then.

**Me: **SO LETS FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENS THEN!

(People Cheering)

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

"People Talking." _"People Thinking."_

"**Beast Talking." **_**"Beats Thinking."**_

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Chapter 3**

** (~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru's Beast P.O.V.**

I could smell her. My mate. She has the most intoxicating scent I had ever smelt. That's what first drew me to her. When master let me out at our sire's gravesite, I noticed she did not smell putrid like other humans. She smelt clean. She smelt like wild flowers in the forest just after a thunderstorm. I wanted to take her away so that I could smell her every day. Me and no one else, besides master of course. Just as I was about to grab her, I noticed my half-breed half-brother standing in my way.

"**Get away from her! She's MINE! You don't deserve to smell her scent! Only I can have the pleasure of smelling her! STAY AWAY! SHE'S MINE! MOVE!"**

Though I clearly stated that she was MINE, the half-breed still stood in my way. It appeared as if he could not understand me. Then I noticed it. Her scent was laced with traces of salt.

"**YOU MAKE HER CRY! LEAVE! NEED TO COMFERT! NEED TO STOP HER CRYING! LEAVE NOW!"**

This time the half-breed did reply but it still appeared as if he could not understand MY claim on her. She was MINE! But the half-breed was acting as if I was the one that started her tears. He then started running at me. He somehow obtained the power of the great sword Tetsusaiga and cut off my left arm. I tried to get to her, to keep her safe, and to protect her delicious scent from being tainted by fear from the half-breed. But the half-breed once again attacked me and the force caused me to fall off our sire's final resting place. I had to retreat back to my mental prison to survive and smell her delicious scent once again.

Master recovered and started searching for the sword that our half-brother now possessed. When we met up again for a second time, I saw HER. She was dressed in one of the most inappropriate attire I had ever see.

"_**Why is she dressed like that? Why is she still with the half-breed? He must be forcing her to wear those revealing clothes! He must have kidnapped her! We must get her away! No one should be permitted to see that much of her skin but US! We need to rescue her! She is OURS!"**_

I was about to tell my master to take her away and dress her appropriately when something happened. Master threatened her!

"**NO! STOP! NEED HER! DON'T WANT FEAR! WANT HAPPINESS! STOP! STOP! STOP!"**

Master did not hear me. But then something remarkable happened, she stood up to us. She showed no fear. She showed loyalty to the half-breed. She protected the ones she was traveling with from master.

I then noticed that she seemed to be there willingly and was not forced to do anything. Why she chose to wear those clothes was beyond me but I was glad that she was not forced into those scraps of cloth.

But then I realized, she was with our BROTHER and not US! I started to get worried that master did something before I was released. I started banging on the cage that master put me in but he did not hear me. He just started to leave. I was truly scared now. The half-breed was not powerful enough to protect her! She needed to come with us! We needed her! We wanted her! I was desperate. I started banging and howling, trying to get out to save her from danger. Master didn't hear a single noise I made, so he continued to walk away.

When she was gone from our site, smell, and hearing, I was ramming into the bars of the prison. After weeks of relentless struggle, and no progress, I stopped. I decided to observe her so that when I did get enough strength to get my master to hear my desire for her, I would be able to plan.

The more I observed her, the more I wanted her. She also piped master's curiosity enough for him too check on her group regularly. She seemed to adopt the kit that she was traveling with. She had many strange items that piped master's interest, but not enough to be near her all the time.

When master was on the search for Totosai, the sword smith, to gain a more powerful sword, we were once again attacked by the half-breed we call a half-brother. We were so close to death that I was let out. I was scared for her safety, because I deiced long ago that I wanted her as a mate. Just as I was about to run to her, the Tensaiga transported us away.

While we were recovering, a little girl who reminded me of our mate started helping us. I noticed that she did not talk, and that she was covered in bruises. Master asked about the bruises, but she just smiled and laughed. Her laugh was so innocent and happy. I suddenly felt protective of her. She looked so much like our mate that she could have been mistaken for our mates pup. So when I smelt her blood, I panicked. She was in danger. When master found her, she appeared to be eaten by wolves. Master revived her with the Tensaiga and started to leave. Before I could try to stop him, the girl started to follow us. From then on I decided that she would be our pup. Mate would take care of her like she took care of the kit.

Our little pack was growing and I was delighted when master started to see Rin as one of our own as well. We still continued to observe our mate, but for different reasons. Soon master gained his own sword and gave up on the Tetsusaiga. He still continued to observer the group though, since they were making him truly curious.

Soon, master discovered her beauty himself but did not act upon himself to claim her. This frustrated me to no end. To me, it did not matter if she was human, she was beautiful, loyal, strong, and caring. She did not care for our species or our title, she only cared on how we treated her and everyone she cared about.

When that bitch came along and tried to mate us while she was in her heat, I wanted to shred her to pieces. How DARE she think I would lay with anyone other than our mate. Her heat did affect our body though, and we needed too cool down before returning to Rin and Jaken. Rin would ask a million questions that she's too young to know the answers too.

Master started walking toward a lake nearby. Though I wanted to go and find our mate to 'help' us, the lake was the closest thing, and we needed to return to Rin soon.

We soon discovered, though, that our mate was IN the lake. WITHOUT any clothes on. I started to get excited, hoping, that master would take her instead of relieving ourselves. And when master decided to take her. I was practically jumping in joy.

At first, she resisted us. This made me upset. She was our mate! We DESERVE to have her when we wish! But master held tight control of me, and for once, I was glad he did. I would have been too upset to notice that, even though she was resisting, her body was not. Her scent was drowning in her arousal. When she fell onto her hands and knees, I nearly lost it. She was in the perfect position of a submitting bitch. I nearly took control and marked her right then and there. But master kept control. Instead of me in control, master and I merged. It was heaven pounding into her tight, wet, pussy. I couldn't get enough. When master started teasing her, making her scream her demand for me to fuck her, I lost it. I pounded into her until I made her cum. I released my seed into her, despite the fact that she was not in heat. Master resisted my need to howl and mark her. When we were done, master forced me back into my cage. I didn't want to go back. I just wanted to stay and hold her peaceful, sleeping form. But master forced me back, and left. But master did not force me completely back. The fact that he desired our mate, even slightly, caused his hold on me to weaken, thus, allowing him to hear my voice once again.

When master asked himself why he could not forget the time he fucked our mate senseless, I answered. This was part of the plan I formed. I would get him to join the group by getting him to want to prove me wrong. He would then see how wonder full our mate is and start courting her. I would work on the little details as my plan went along. I would also keep a score, just to annoy him enough to get him to try to beat me, and allowing me more chances to gain more points.

On the way towards the half-breeds pack, I smelt my mate. Master took a sniff to prove to me that she was just another foul smelling human. When he discovered that her scent was intoxicating, I gave myself my first point. He took another whiff of our mates intoxicating scent, and that's when I noticed it. The wolf prince and my half-breed half-brother were WATCHING my MATE while she was IN a HOT SPRING! I went into a frenzy. Master commanded the toad to watch our pup, and then we sped off towards our mate.

That's where we are now. Running towards our mate to KILL those two BASTARDS who are WATCHING our mate BATHE!

I got to where the hot springs were just before my mate looked up. I quickly masked my scent and aura.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Is what I heard her say.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Hot Spring, Kagome P.O.V.**

I recognized these two auras. They were Inuyasha and Kouga.

"KOUGA GET YOU ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Kouga walked out from my left side. He looked like the kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Do you mind explaining to me WHY you were WATCHING me BATHE Kouga?" I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Well… Um… You see Kagome… Um…"

"You know what Kouga, I don't want to here it. When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm NOT INTERESTED! BESIDES you are ENGAGED to AYAME! Don't act dumb. I saw your look of realization after I asked you to try to remember your promise. You DO remember! SO STOP CHASING ME AND GO APOLOGIZE TO AYAME FOR BEING SO FORGETFUL!"

Kouga gulped rather loudly. Then he sighed.

"Alright Kagome, I will. Just promise me you wont allow yourself to be hurt by mutt-face!"

"Don't worry Kouga, I gave up on him long ago."

"Great, well see you later. Got to go find Ayame."

"Bye Kouga!"

He then sped off in a whirlwind of dust.

"Now that that's settled, INUYASHA!"

Then Inuyasha came out with his dog-ears flat against his head, his hands in his sleeves, doing a VERY good impression of a wiped puppy.

"Don't even try. Your 'puppy dog eyes' wont work on me."

His ears flattened even MORE against his head if that was even possible.

"Now care to explain why YOU were spying on me?"

He started to whimper, making him seem even MORE like a wiped puppy.

"No answer huh? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! **(A.N. Sit x 50… ouch)** NEVER SPY ON A WOMEN WHEN SHE IS BATHING! NOW ONCE YOU GET OUT OF YOUR 25 FOOT HOLE, LEAVE ME TO BATHE IN PEACE!"

After the spell wore off, Inuyasha got out of his crater, turned around, and sped off towards the camp.

"Finally, I can bathe in peace."

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Authors Note:**

DONE! YAY! I know it's not the best place to stop but I can't think of any more.

I wrote this ALL in ONE DAY, so that means I have not gotten any more reviews for chapter 2, and no more imaginary baking. (Pouting face)

It is understandable though, it is Wednesday, and not everyone goes to a boarding school that is off at the moment, so not a lot of people have not been able to read yet.

I am trying to write as much as possible from now until the 24th so you may get a lot of chapters in between now and then.

UNTILL NEXT TIME! (^o^)


End file.
